


Unspoken promises

by zouisd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I have no idea what to type here, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisd/pseuds/zouisd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to take things, Harry likes to give. So Louis makes him give to him, whenever he takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken promises

It’s when Harry is seven and Louis is nine when they become friends.  
  
They’re both playing outside; Harry with Niall and their cars, Louis with football. ‘’Vroom vroom,’’ Harry goes and smiles as he drives his red car to Niall’s green one. ‘’Vroom!’’ Niall replies back and races off. Harry goes after him, making the noise he sometimes hears when police cars drive by, and they both laugh when Niall suddenly let’s his car fly away. ‘’Hey,’’ they both suddenly hear and look up to meet a boy’s glare. He’s got short brown hair, and blue eyes, and his skin seems to look the same color as the honey Harry likes so much. ‘’Hello.’’ Niall replies back, smiling widely. Harry says nothing. Unexpectedly the boy bends down and takes Harry’s car out of his hand, at which he protests loudly. ‘’Give back! That’s my car!’’ The boys only nods. ‘’Okay. I’ll give it back to you… If you go get my ball in the bushes over there.’’ He points to the bushes a few metres away from them and Harry frowns. ‘’But it’s not my ball.’’ ‘’Okay. But then your car isn’t yours anymore, too.’’ Harry stands up quickly when the boy starts walking away, ‘’Wait!’’, and runs to the bushes he pointed out. He looks around but doesn’t see the ball, so walks in further, pushing away a few branches in the way. He finally reaches the boy’s white ball, takes it, and runs back. ‘’Here it is.’’ He breathes and the boy smiles. ‘’Thanks, curly!’’ They exchange their stuff and Harry sits down again, ready to play with Niall, when the boy sits down too. Harry looks confused. ‘’Your leg is bleeding.’’ The boy tells him. ‘’Do you want to come with me to get a bandaid? My mum bought some with dragons, they’re very cool!’’ Harry looks at Niall, who looks excited, and he nods. ‘’Okay, we’ll come.’’  
And that was that.  
  
It’s when Harry is 12 and Louis is 14 when they finally go the same school again.  
  
It’s lunch break and Harry’s sitting with Niall at a table, both eating their lunch. ‘’It isn’t so bad here!’’ Niall says with his mouth full. ‘’The food is nice and I already made a new friend. I think his name is Liam, but I’m not sure anymore.’’ Harry chuckles and drinks from his soda. ‘’You literally make new friends every day, Niall, it’s not that special anymore.’’ ‘’Hey! He’s nice. He counts as a special something.’’ Harry just shrugs at that and decides not to argue any further, eating the rest of his meal. A few minutes before the bell Harry starts to worry a bit though. Louis always comes to their table during breaks, but he hasn’t come yet. But he isn’t sick either, he saw him walking and laughing in the hallway today, he couldn’t be. And that’s when Harry gets snapped out of his thoughts by two pair of hands before his eyes. ‘’Guess who!’’ Louis’ voice sounds and Harry’s chuckles quietly. ‘’Mommy?’’ Louis laughs and let’s go, grabbing a chair and sitting next to him. ‘’You’re silly.’’ Harry smiles. ‘’What’re you doing after school?’’ ‘’Nothing, really. Homework.’’ Harry shrugs and Louis nods, taking his backpack, zipping it open and looking at what’s inside. Harry doesn’t really mind, but when he starts pulling out books, he kind of does. ‘’Louis, give it back please.’’ The bell goes and he wants to grab it but Louis pulls away quickly. ‘’I’ll give it back to you, _if_ ’’ Harry groans. ‘’ _if_ you come over after school and do my dishes.’’ People are getting up, quickly finishing their food or drinks, picking up their backpacks to go to class and Harry sighs, ‘’Okay, I will.’’ and finally snatches the backpack from Louis’ hands. Louis only grins and stands up, shouting something along the lines of thank you while he quickly runs back to his older friends to get his own backpack, and Harry only smiles. The thing is, he doesn’t really mind doing all those things for Louis. Because it means more time with him. And Harry likes Louis. He flings his backpack on his back and walks after Niall, back to his class, looking at Louis who dissappears into a classroom.  
Yeah, he thinks. He really does like to spend time with him.  
  
It’s when Harry is 15 and Louis is 17 when Harry makes a new friend of his own.  
  
They’re together sitting in Louis’ room. They just had dinner and Harry would stay over, as his mum went out with Robin to his grandma for two days and refused to let their kids home alone. Though Gemma wasn’t here, she was staying with one of her friends. ‘’Do you want to play fifa? I just got it a week ago and it’s sick! I mean, I really like to play it, but I think it’ll be more fun together.’’ Louis rambles, as usual, and Harry smiles softly at him. ‘’Yeah, sounds good.’’ Harry’s phone buzzes suddenly and he takes it out of his pocket, seeing he’s got a text from Zayn. **Hey, wnna go out 2night? :) x** Harry texts him back that he can’t, he’s staying with Louis tonight, and he recieves another message seconds later. **O yeah, s’alright mate! U wna just text instead? x** Harry looks up to see what Louis is doing and sees him fiddling with his playstation, so he agrees. He’s got nothing to do till Louis’ done anyway. They’re texting about how they’re planning to spend their holidays, how they don’t wanna go back to school because it’s a right pain in the ass, that Zayn’s mum told him he needs to go find a job for the summer and Harry’s glad his mum didn’t. They even talk about Louis for a little moment. ‘’Okay! Finally done, Harry you can ha… Watcha doing?’’ Louis looks over his shoulder and Harry shrugs, sending his text to Zayn before putting his phone away again. ‘’Nothing.’’ ‘’Who’s Zayn?’’ Louis asks. Harry shakes his head and takes his controller. ‘’Just a friend. Can I be Manchester United?’’ He turns around and smiles at Louis, but Louis doesn’t smile back. Harry thinks he even sees a slight hint of jealousy in his eyes, but before he can tell for sure, Louis’ already sitting on the ground with his own controller. ‘’Yeah, sure.’’ Harry just nods. They’re in the middle of the game – Harry of course losing against Louis with 1-4 – when Harry tells him to pause the game for a second. He takes his phone out of his pocket again and goes to open the tekst he received from Zayn, when Louis snatches it out of his hands. ‘’Hey, give back!’’ Harry puts his hand out and Louis grins, holding it behind his back. ‘’I’ll give it back to you.’’ He promises Harry. ‘’ _if_ ’’ Harry groans. ‘’ _if_ … you give me a kiss.’’ He definitely didn’t expect that. He looks at Louis surprised, keeping silent so Louis can tell him he’s joking, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t in a few seconds and after a few minutes he still didn’t. ‘’Well?’’ Louis grins amused and scoots closer. ‘’C’mon, H, gimme a kiss.’’ He puckers his lips and Harry can’t believe this is actually happening. That Louis is actually waiting for him to lean forward and _kiss him_. Harry swallows after what seems ages and nods. ‘’Okay, yes.’’ He leans forward slowly, looking at Louis’ lips, but apparently he’s being too slow for Louis’ liking and before he can even do anything, Louis places a hand behind his neck and presses their lips together. Harry’s breath hitches in his throat, still can’t believe this is all reality, but when Louis’ starts moving his lips against his, all his thoughts seem to fly away, out of his ears, and all he can think of is louislouislouis. They kiss for what seems hours, but is actually just a minute or two, when Louis pulls away. Harry’s heart is racing in his chest, his heartbeat so loud that he’s afraid that Louis could might hear it. They both say nothing for a while, Louis looking at Harry, Harry facing his hands on his lap. Louis clears his throat as first. ‘’Here’s your phone.’’ Harry only nods. ‘’Thanks,’’ he whispers. Louis nods, too.  
And that’s how when they’re alone Louis’ or Harry’s room, they kiss. And they never kiss someone else, never cling to someone else like they do to each other, never even look at someone else. Because it’s just _them_ and no one else. Like an unspoken promise. Like everything else between Harry and Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this sucks but it's my first work... Bear with me.


End file.
